ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gontor Hammerfell
Exarch Gontor Hammerfell was the administrator of the Northern Godsmoot and a dwarven cleric of the Creed of the Stone, in which he held the title of exarch. As a member of the Creed, he did not worship any particular deity but rather Elemental Earth itself. He and the other members of the Creed were responsible for creating the cathedral at the top of Zenith Peak. As a young man, Gontor was provided a career in the family business by his parents, and an arranged marriage to a dwarf from a slightly more prosperous clan. Gontor cast aside these things to join the Creed of the Stone.Comic #1087, "Masters Mastering Mastery" He was present at the arrival of Veldrina, Wrecan, Roy Greenhilt and Belkar Bitterleaf and decided to escort the High Priest of Hel to its Great Nave personally.Comic #994, "Invitation Only" Upon learning that his Creed had no deity to speak for its clerics nor formal protection or representation at the moot, he was slain and fed upon by the High Priest of Hel.Comic #995, "Welcome to the Church" Gontor's corpse, raised as a vampire by the High Priest of Hel with Malack's staff, later infiltrated [[the Mechane|the Mechane]] while the latter was busy fighting Roy.Comic #1012, "Yellow Means Caution" He stole Vaarsuvius' teleporation orb despite the resistance of the various animals on board the airship. He was able to sneak back into the Godsmoot, where after the vote ended in a tie, he and "Durkon" teleported away to put in action their plan to dominate the vote of the dwarvish Council of Clans. He is currently in Firmament. He attempted to enter the Temple of Thor to execute this plan, but "Durkon" changed plans to instead confront the Order in the banquet hall of the temple of Odin. However, Gontor was sent away from this fight, and so was not destroyed with "Durkon" and the other vampires. Gontor arrived at the Council of Clan Elders as it was gathering. He and his vampires dominated a majority of the Clan Elders as well as the guards.Comic #1156 "In All Fairness" With Hel's assistance, he read a Gate spell scroll to summon a Nightcrawler.Comic #1158, "Gatespender" Gontor defended the council chamber from the Order, and then from the extended Thundershield family and friends, but was ultimately unsuccessful in stopping their advance. He retreated to the council chamber where he was nearly successful in orchestrating a "yes" vote for the end of the world, before Durkon suspended the council's activities on a legal technicality by breaking the ceiling with his hammer which subsequently broke the council table.Comic #1173, "Turn the Table" Gontor then attacked Sigdi, before he was overwhelmed by the onrushing friends of Durkon. They held him in the pool of sunlight created by Durkon's hammer throw, destroying him utterly. Powers and Abilities Based on his use of Summon Monster VII, he is at least a level 13 cleric. He also retains racial and vampiric abilities. Equipment and Weapons * Scrolls: Gontor had "a few" scrolls on his person when he was turned into a vampire, which included a Gate scroll. What scrolls remain is unknown. * Gontor also has in his possession: plate armor and a belt. References Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Clerics Category:Males Category:Undead Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dead Characters